prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shawn Osborne
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona | death_date = | death_place = Tampa, Florida | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jody Hamilton Bill DeMott Cody Hawk Steve Keirn Dusty Rhodes | debut = March 8, 2003 | retired = }} Shawn McGrath (May 9, 1976 – January 2, 2011) was an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name "Bad Seed" Shawn Osborne. He is best known for his stint with World Wrestling Entertainment as a developmental talent, particularly during his time with its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. Since his release in February 2008, Shawn has wrestled Ring of Honor on its February 2009 Florida swing and Florida-based independents Full Impact Pro and Pro Wrestling Riot. He was found dead in his Brandon, FL apartment on 26 January 2011 after having sent numerous friends a lengthy note via e-mail or text message. Career history Early career On March 8, 2003, McGrath debuted in Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA) against Cody Hawk in Wilmington, Ohio. He wrestled under the name Number One for Black Militia. McGrath later wrestled for Impact Zone Wrestling in late 2005 and early 2006. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2008) Ohio Valley Wrestling McGrath wrestled a couple dark matches for World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) Raw and SmackDown before signing a developmental contract with WWE in June 2006. He was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), and debuted a month later under the ring name "The Bad Seed" Shawn Osborne. In September, McGrath formed a faction with Eddie Kraven, Mike Kruel and Roucka known as Bad Kompany in which they would challenge for the Southern Tag Team Championship in a losing effort to Cody Runnels and Shawn Spears. Deep South Wrestling On February 8, 2007, Osborne made an appearance in Deep South Wrestling, losing to G-Rilla in a dark match. It was later announced that Osborne was moved to DSW. In DSW, he would form a tag team with Jon Bolen, although the team ended when DSW was dropped by WWE as a developmental territory and Osborne subsequently returned to OVW. Florida Championship Wrestling After OVW was also dropped by WWE, Osborne relocated to Tampa, Florida to train in Florida Championship Wrestling, debuting in a losing effort to G-Rilla. He was then released from his contract in February 2008. Independent circuit Since his release, McGrath has resumed competing on the independent circuit, most notably for Ring of Honor's sister promotion Full Impact Pro. Osborne received a try-out for Ring of Honor during its February 2009 tour of Florida, losing in Orlando to Jerry Lynn. Death McGrath died on January 26, 2011. The 34 year old's death has now been ruled a suicide. He apparently sent out suicide e-mails and texts before taking his own life. In the aforementioned messages, the wrestler explained that taking his life was something he had thought about at length. He also said the only drug in his system was Zoloft and that it had been prescribed. The messages also detailed how he wanted his funeral to be handled and addressed his closest friends. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **"The "It" Factor" **"Badboy Slam" (Belly to back side slam) ** Diving side elbow drop ** Diving overhead chop while screaming "DIE!" ** Hangman's neckbreaker ** Running high knee strike *'Nicknames' **"The Bad Seed" *'Tag teams and stables' **911 Inc. **Bad Kompany - with (Eddie Craven and Mike Kruel) **The Black Militia *'Managers' **Milena Roucka (OVW) **Becky Bayless (Pro Wrestling Riot) (2008) *'Theme music' **"We Die Young" by Alice in Chains (ROH/FIP/Pro Wrestling Riot) Championships and accomplishments *[[Heartland Wrestling Association|'Heartland Wrestling Association']] **HWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **HWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Benjamin Kimera *[[Ohio Valley Wrestling|'Ohio Valley Wrestling']] **OVW Television Championship (1 time) See also *Shawn Osborne's event history External links and references * Profile * Profile Category:1976 births Category:2003 debuts Category:2011 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Arizona wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling RIOT alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fusion alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni